


Familia

by Macri



Category: Minecraft YT, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cubos de ajedrez slow burn, Episodio de prueba, Gen, La otp no será tan importante en los primeros capitulos, M/M, Magia, Mención de rituales, Paranormal Investigators, Personajes Ooc puede serr, Problemas padre e hijo, Relacion Padre/Hijo, Universo Alterno, Universo Minecraft, YouTubers - Freeform, más por añadir, si hay )?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macri/pseuds/Macri
Summary: La vida que les ha tocado es buena, su padre es una de las personas más importantes del pueblo y eso les ha traído un cierto estatus. Pero eso dejo de importarle al hijo mayor cuando su padre comenzó a ausentarse y tuvo que cargar con la responsabilidad de su hermano menor. Amigos de la familia como Killer tratan de estar ahí para ellos pero eso no llenará el vacío que tienen por su padre.Rich quiere ser un buen padre pero la inseguridad de no saber como dirigirse a ellos es fuerte para colocar su trabajo y sus hobbys antes que a sus hijos. Y con la feria del pueblo cada vez más cerca y los problemas a los que se enfrenta el pueblo ante el golpe de calor, lo alejan más de un enfrentamiento con sus hijos.---





	Familia

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Esta no es mi primera fic pero es la primera que he escrito en tal vez dos años.  
> Comenzó en Twitter hablando acerca de dos personajes mios de minecraft y como sería si fuesen creaciones de uno de los youtubers que sigo. Matt y Jeremy son creación mia. Y este fic solo es para probar mi escritura y tener algo de mis Au´s porque ando solito en esto.  
> Habrá shipeo pero eso quedará a porque primero quiero explorar a mis niños y como está familia interacciona entre ellos y sus alrededores.  
> Por favor no mencionen a ninguno de los youtubers en este trabajo. Esto de para fans para fans y a ellos no les gusta este tipo de contenido.

\--1--

El mundo de la superficie se regía por el sol y la luna, los pueblos y ciudades por sus líderes y la magia por su manipulador.  Era la segunda semana junio cerca de la una de la tarde y el calor del sol era insoportable para los prados y a la mayoría de los habitantes de un pueblo cercano que hasta podían jurar que es el peor verano que han tenido en años. Los que mayor sufrían la deshidratación y problemas de calor eran los aldeanos nativos y aquellos que venían de los picos gélidos del norte que no estaban acostumbrados a tales temperaturas. Aquellos que podían soportar estas temperaturas sin problemas eran la gente extranjera de los desiertos y sabanas o seres como los esqueletos wither o blazes, que venían de la dimensión del nether.

El pueblo tenía una organización, el centro era el lugar del comercio y las juntas del pueblo y sus alrededores eran las casas de los ciudadanos. Pero siempre quedaba uno que otro hogar que residía en las afueras del pueblo. Sus ventanas se encontraban abiertas para que el aire pasara y ayudara a soportar un poco mejor el humor del sol.

Matt se encontraba preparando unos pescados ahumados para su familia. El aroma a pescado, especias y cebolla llenaba la cocina. Jeremy parecía tener los ojos rojos por ayudar a colocar la cebolla en el papel aluminio.

 _-Matt, los ojos me molestan. Dime otra cosa para hacer-_ dice Jeremy dejando el papel aluminio a un lado.

- _Puedes ayudar a poner la mesa, pero primero ve al baño a limpiarte- le_ responde su hermano mayor mientras envuelve los pescados en el papel aluminio.

El menor asiente y deja la cocina para ir a su habitación mientras el mayor lo observa hasta perderlo en las escaleras. Matt regresa su vista a los pescados, los termina de envolver con las especias, menos uno que era para su hermano, y los deja en un sartén a fuego lento.

Solo se encontraban ellos dos en la casa, su padre dijo que estaría con el alcalde haciendo planes de ahorro del agua y las rutas comerciales y que no llegaría a comer con ellos. Y estaba bien, Matt estaba acostumbrado a la ausencia de su padre, pero le sentaba mal por como esta ausencia podía afectar a su hermano menor.

Lo bueno es que Killer, un amigo de la familia, llegaría a comer con ellos. Matt y Jeremy siempre lo han considerado como un segundo padre para ellos. Era atento y sabían que si había un problema podrían recurrir a él. Era familiar cercano de la raza de los ender, la diferencia es que casi todo su cuerpo era de color blanco. Matt en ocasiones bromeaba que Jeremy era hijo de Killer y su padre porque si combinabas sus tonos de piel, salía un color gris como el de su hermano. Y las veces que ha dicho eso se resumen con un zape y una jalada de cachete de parte de su padre.

Matt estaba limpiando la cocina en lo que Jeremy volvía a bajar por las escaleras, está vez ya aseado.

 Colocaron los platos y vasos en la pequeña mesa de madera al lado de la cocina y unas flores en un jarrón en el centro de esta. Solo unos minutos más tarde sacarían los pescados del sartén para colocarlos sobre una bandeja de cerámica en la mesa y apagar la estufa.

 _-Cuando Killer llegue le mostraré mis dibujos de mapas, y le contaré como logré escalar el árbol más grande que he visto –_ Jeremy se mostraba emocionado mientras corría hacia la ventana, esperando ansiosamente al invitado.

 _\- Seguro lo dejarás maravillado con ello, recuerda que papá Killer espera tu mayor esfuerzo-_ responde Matt con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _\- ¡Sí! –_ voltea su hermano a verlo respondiéndole el gesto.

El momento en el que Killer llega, ambos hermanos se muestran con alegría ante el adulto y le dan la bienvenida. Le ofrecen un perchero para colgar su sombrilla y un baño para refrescarse del calor antes de comer.

La comida a continuación se mantuvo alrededor de risas y pláticas acerca de cómo habían estado estos días. Matt le contaba a Killer acerca de su pequeño huerto de tomates que tenía en el jardín mientras se servían nuevamente limonada en sus vasos.

 _\- ¿Y los tomates han resultado grandes?_ \- preguntaba Killer en lo que daba un sorbo a su vaso.

 _\- Más grandes de lo que pensaba, el más grande apenas cabe en mi mano. Pienso guardar ese para la feria de la cosecha y el resto serán para un spaghetti que preparare mañana-_ comentaba orgulloso el adolescente.

 _\- Eso suena bastante bien-_ contesta Killer.

 _\- ¡Mi hermano es el mejor chef que existe!_ – afirma el wither pequeño. – _Oye Killer, ¿te quedarás hoy hasta tarde? Tengo muchos dibujos que mostrarte y quiero saber de esa atracción de parkour que estás haciendo-_ Jeremy ya estaba parado sobre su silla con las manos en alto como señal de ser un tema muy asombroso.

 _\- Por supuesto, he terminado mi trabajo por hoy y además… -_ Killer se levanta de su silla para dirigirse al menor y cargarlo en sus brazos para empezar a lanzarlo por el aire y atraparlo con sus manos _\- ¡Estoy intrigado por saber con qué increíbles diseños me sorprenderás ahora! –_. Jeremy no hizo más que reír junto a Killer mientras este seguía lanzándolo y atrapándolo. Matt sonreía mientras recogía los platos de la mesa.

El resto de la tarde siguió en la sala con Jeremy mostrándole a Killer diseños e ideas que tenía para un mapa de aventuras que en palabras del wither “será el mapa más genial del mundo”. Killer solo se disponía a escuchar y a apuntar a partes del diseño que se podrían mejorar. Matt entraba en la conversación cuando tenía que darle un cumplido a su hermano por su arte con el crayón y los lápices de colores y para apoyarlo en que los bugs debían ser aprovechados.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, el sol ya se había escondido y el aire ya se estaba poniendo fresco. Jeremy estaba acurrucado en el sofá con una sabana cubriéndolo. Los dibujos estaban desperdiciados por toda la sala y las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de la que estaba encima del comedor que le daba poca luz para no molestarle.  

En la cocina, el wither esqueleto mayor se encontraba enjuagando los platos mientras que el Killer le ayudaba a secarlos.

_-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto Killer-_

_-Bueno ustedes me invitaron, tengo que ayudarles con algo-_

-No, digo, aparte de eso. - Matt hace una pausa mientras le pasa un vaso de cristal _. – Gracias por venir a vernos y por estar con nosotros. Significa mucho para mí y para Jeremy que tengas tiempo para nosotros-._ Dijo Matt sin apartar la mirada del plato sucio en sus manos.

Killer coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro del chico _– No hay de que, para eso estamos. –_

Pasan unos minutos en silencio hasta que Killer decide hablar.

 _-y... ¿Como ha estado Rich?-_ pregunta con cuidado.

Matt se tensa antes de responder, conteniendo ahora el enojo. - _Ya conoces a mi padre, Killer, sé que estaba con el alcalde del pueblo en la mañana, pero no ha vuelto en horas._ -hace una pausa antes de continuar- _Seguro ya se fue al bosque teniendo aventuras mágicas en lugar de preguntarse por nosotros. Siempre es lo mismo con él-._ Su tono de voz no daba pista de estar molesto pero la forma rápida en que limpiaba y en lo fuerte que exprimía la esponja daban a entender que definitivamente lo estaba.

Killer sabía que hablar de Rich era un tema molesto para el mayor de los hermanos, pero era necesario hablar de ello por su bien y que dejara salir todos los pensamientos que se guardaba.

_-No digas eso Matt. Tu padre seguro ha de estar con otras personas del pueblo ayudándolas. Estas semanas han sido problemas para ellos y el ayudarles le ha de estar consumiendo mucho de su tiempo-_

_-Lo sé. El pueblo lo necesita, ya lo he escuchado muchas veces del tío zady.  –_ A este punto todos los utensilios habían sido limpiados y los trapos dejados en la barra de la cocina. Ambos salen y se sientan en las sillas del comedor para continuar la conversación.

 _\- Solo digo, que cuando todo esto termine, él llegara por esa puerta listo para pasar tiempo con ustedes-_ Quería darle esperanza al chico que ha llegado a considerar como suyo, aunque ni el mismo sabía si confiar en sus propias palabras.

 _\- Y ese final cuándo será?_ – responde ahora volteándolo a verlo a los ojos, buscando una respuesta.

Killer no sabía que decirle. Conoce a Rich desde hace años y sabe que este quiere mucho a sus muchachos, pero al mismo tiempo el wither ha mostrado dificultades para mostrar ese ladro fraternal suyo. Y que pone su trabajo antes que sus hijos, lo cual no da mucha ayuda.

Aún recuerda la época en que se ofreció a ayudarle cuando Matt llegó a la vida del aventurero del Nether. Fue el mes más agotador de su vida.

Y ver a ese bebé convertirse en un wither de 16 lleno de valor y con un gran corazón, hace que un sentimiento de orgullo llene su pecho.

De verdad que estaba orgulloso de él. Y si Rich no se lo hacía saber. Entonces lo haría el mismo.

 _-Seguro pronto y para estar seguros lo traeré yo mismo aun si es jalándolo de las mejillas-_ afirmaba   con tono burlón.

Eso rompe la burbuja de seriedad y enojo en Matt haciéndolo soltar una pequeña carcajada. Imaginar a su padre siendo regañado por Killer era algo muy cómico. Ya podía escuchar de fondo aquellas músicas que utilizan en esas obras de comedia en la plaza del pueblo.

Ambos varones continuaron hablando. Killer comentaba acerca de cómo sus amigos Chincheto y Tonacho habían comenzado una radio para comentar del día a día y dar consejos y mantener contacto con otros pueblos, o de como los preparativos para la feria del pueblo estaban comenzando a realizarse. Matt por otro lado, hablaba de sus cultivos, sus clases con espada y el cómo ha estado cuidando de su hermano, el reto que es cuidar de un niño wither de 10 años con mucha energía.

 Ya era demasiado tarde para todos, las luces del pueblo estaban apagadas a excepción de unos cuantos comercios. Al ver la hora toma a su hermano del sofá y lo lleva a su habitación para colocarlo bajo las cobijas. Antes de retirarse mira por la ventana, el pueblo parece un campo de luciérnagas pensó.

Al llegar abajo ve a Killer todavía en su silla mandando unos mensajes en su móvil.

-Puedes tomar su habitación si tienes sueño. Con la hora que es dudo que llegue aquí. – Matt apreciaba la compañía, pero se sentía mal de dejar a Killer con falta de sueño sabiendo que estuvo ocupado desde la mañana.

\- En ese caso ambos deberíamos de ir a dormir. - apunta Killer.

Killer se levanta para acompañar a Matt al piso de arriba hasta llegar a un pasillo largo donde cada uno entraría a una habitación separada a descansar.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por terminar de leerlo.
> 
> Cualquier comentario para mejorar es bienvenido.


End file.
